


"It'll Be Fine, I Think?"

by Beautiful_lies_x



Series: Of Footie and Friends [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Family Dinners, Fluffy Ending, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Minor Character Death, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_lies_x/pseuds/Beautiful_lies_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin have been dating for three months, and Merlin thinks it's high time that his parents knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It'll Be Fine, I Think?"

**Author's Note:**

> First: Character death happens off screen, it's fine.  
> Second: Their ages aren't exactly clear in this, but in my head they met at the beginning of Year 12 and now it's just after Christmas, nearing the end of the winter holidays. (I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense, in Australia our school years start in February as our summers are over on Christmas time. I'm not exactly sure how the English system works, but basically it's winter and they've been dating for three months. Juggle the dates around in your head until that fits.)  
> Third: There's no homophobia in this chapter but it is slightly alluded to, don't worry, it isn't graphic or anything but I figured I should probably put it here, in case.  
> Forth: The idea of the dinner & part of the dinner scene was VERY much inspired by Gilmore Girl's episode, "But I'm a Gilmore!" I highly recommend watching the series if you never have, anyway.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, crossing and uncrossing his ankles. He was laying down against his bed, stomach first, legs in the air, his hand holding up his mobile to his ear. It was a scene out of literally every teenage romantic film  _ever_ _._

"Yeah?" Arthur responded. He was lying on his back, phone next to him on speaker while he tossed a small ball back and forth, one of those little basketballs that came with a little basketball ring. Arthur eyed the ring at the corner of his room, looking between it and the ball and then back again. He threw the ball at the backboard and sighed in dismay as it rebounded and came flying off over to the other side of his room. He turned his full attention back to the phone, picking it up and cradling it with his hands. "Sorry, what'd you say, baby?"

He could hear Merlin's snort of laughter on the other side. "I didn't say anything else yet." Arthur rolled his eyes at himself, smiling as Merlin continued. "But, I was wondering whether you'd be free, say, next week? Saturday night?"

"Uh, yeah, I should be." he said, mentally making a note to cancel any plans if he had them.

"Okay, awesome, uh," Merlin took a deep breath. "Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketohavedinnerwithmyfamily." he said without pauses.

"Uhm," Arthur drew out. "Repeat that one, babe?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with my parents. And me, I mean, I'd be there too. It would be all of us. Not just-"

"Okay! Okay!" Arthur broke in, laughing. "Sounds great. Besides, if I go to yours, you have to come to mine."

"Oh God." Merlin responded, and Arthur _hear_ him rethinking his life choices. 

"Mine first, yeah?" Arthur told him, "Save the best for last, isn't that a saying?"

"Mm, it is. But my favorite saying ever would have to be, 'If your boyfriend tries to introduce you to his scary father, run like there's been an outburst of plague'."

Arthur laughed loudly, full, almost a bark. "No amount of running can save you from my father, Merls. I wouldn't even try. Anyway, it'll be fine." he paused, "I think."

  


"Ready?" Merlin asked, pressed against Arthur as they stared at his house. 

"God, I'm going to get so drunk." Arthur said as he pressed the doorbell, "You are not even prepared for how much I am going to drink tonight."

Merlin gave him a curious look, "What-"

The door swung open, Merlin straightened up and came face-to-face with an honest to god maid. Arthur didn't blink, he took off his jacket and gave it to her with a smile before continuing into the lounge room. Merlin clumsily followed him, tripping and looking around in wonder.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, turning around.

"Is the ceiling made of mosaics?" He titled his head up to get a better look. Arthur laughed, and circled his fingers around Merlin's wrist, pulling him away. "It is! It is mosaics!" Merlin said in wonder. 

Arthur took Merlin to the living room where everyone sat in a terse silence. Morgana swirled red wine around in a cup, looking both uncomfortable and bored at the same time. She looked up at saw Merlin and Arthur and a dimpled smile graced her face. "Merlin! Arthur!" she encircled Merlin in a hug, her dark hair tickling his face as he hugged her back. Morgana turned to her brother and gave him a hug too, albeit shorter. 

"Morgana." Arthur said, a bright smile crossing his face.

She settled back in her chair, and only now was Merlin acutely aware of the other presence in the room. "Mr. Pendragon, it's lovely to meet you." he said, bracing himself for a response, but the man simply looked at him over his scotch and gave the most subtle nod Merlin had ever seen in his entire life. Arthur pulled Merlin down into the seat with him offering him a soda with no words. Merlin nodded his thanks and gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile, because he'd began to go pale. Arthur poured himself a wine and drank it in one gulp.

The living room was silent.

And then Uther stood up. "Dinner?' he asked, but Merlin was 99% sure that it wasn't a question.

Morgana nodded, if only to appease her father and continued on to the conjoined dining room, shooting Merlin an apologetic look as she left.

Arthur took his hand and squeezed it tightly, before dropping it and walking to the room. 

They all sat down, Uther at the head of the table, Merlin and Arthur at one side and Morgana at the other. Morgana sipped daintily at her wine glass, trying to stop herself from making a stupid comment. 

First course was served. It was a steaming hot soup, and it looked delicious. No one took a bite for almost five minutes until Uther spoke up.

"I won't have this. This family is a very important thing, and being in it hold many responsibilities. What were you thinking, Arthur?" 

Arthur choked on his wine, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, I have to assume this is serious! You bring this boy home, saying that he's your boyfriend, I can't take this lightly, Arthur!"  


"Oh my God," Morgana murmured into glass. Merlin no longer wondered why Arthur said he was going to get drunk.

"What do you mean,  _Can't take this lightly_ _?_ Merlin is my boyfriend, father, not a difficult concept." Arthur was looking more angry by the second.

Uther sighed, "One day you'll have to take over the company and you'll need a special someone by your side to do that. Merlin is not that person."

"Oh, and _you_ would know? You haven't said a word to him all night!"  


Uther sighed, "What would your mother think?"

"I don't know!" Arthur shouted, "She's dead."

The dinner table fell into a silence after that, Merlin sipped at his soup. Arthur broke a bread stick in half and offered it to Morgana. Uther sighed. A lot.

Finally he spoke, "What about Elena? She was a nice girl, I thought you liked her?"

Arthur growled, irritated. "No one likes Elena! You liked Elena! I never liked Elena! Elena's a fucking girl!"

Uther rolled his eyes, "You know I am _accepting_ ," he chose his words very carefully, "of your idea that you like men-"

"Idea?" Morgana spluttered, outraged on Arthur's behalf. If one thing could unite the siblings, it was Uther.

"-but I will not sit here and watch you throw your life away!" Uther finished.  


"That's it!" Arthur exclaimed. He threw his napkin on the table, "We're leaving. Come on Merlin, I'll drive you home."

Merlin stood wearily, "Goodbye Morgana." he said offering her a worn smile, she returned it. He turned to Uther, "You have a lovely home." 

Arthur's arm wrapped protectively around his waist and he lead him to the door, grabbing their coats from a startled maid. "There is still three courses left!" she yelped.

Arthur gave her a cold look, "Dinner is over."

  


Arthur was silent for the ride home, he'd taken Morgana's car, per her request. He'd drive it back later.

"Do you want to come in, have a cup of tea?" Merlin asked uncertainly, hovering outside his house.

Arthur shook his head quietly. "No, thank you though. I'm going to go for a walk, clear my head." he leaned forward and gave Merlin a kiss on the lips, it felt very much like a goodbye. "See you later Merlin." he said, but the brunet doubted that statement.

Merlin walked inside, sliding against the door. 

"Merlin!" called a cheerful voice, "You're home! How was it?" His mother came into view, wiping her hands on a tea towel. "Uh oh." she said, looking at Merlin, "What happened?"

"Apparently I'm not good enough to marry into their family." Merlin deadpanned.

" _MARRY?"_  Hunith exclaimed, "Who said  _anything_ about marriage?"

"Apparently," Merlin said, moving to give his mum a hug, "Me coming to dinner did. Uther started saying horrible things, that I wasn't good enough and  _what happened to that Elena girl, I thought you liked her_?" he mocked.

"What did Arthur do? Surely he didn't just let him walk all over you like that?" 

"No. Arthur got really pissed off, he stormed out and drove me home. Morgana's probably still ripping Uther a new one, but after... he was really silent, I don't think I'm going to me seeing him again."

"Honey-" Hunith began, but whatever she was about to say was cut off my a doorbell.

Merlin turned and answered it, his face breaking into confusion when he saw Arthur there.

"Hi." the blonde said, sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I was an idiot. We never did get dinner, could I maybe take you out somewhere?"

Merlin grinned between him and his mother, standing behind the door. "Just let me get my coat."  
  



End file.
